


27/12/22: you're beautiful

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [33]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: Even confident people can feel insecure in how they look, at least that's what Jihoon learns tonight.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 8





	27/12/22: you're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The posts this week will all be relatively short, but there's a bit of angst coming to this series.   
> Happy Monday everyone~~

_December 27, 2022_

“Hey, jagiyah, are you about ready to go?” Jihoon presses his shoulder against the side of the door to their bathroom. Despite knowing she’s inside, he hears no movement. “Jagi?”

There’s a long pause before she answers. “Yeah.”

“Are you ready? Seungcheol hyung said that he and Jeonghan hyung are at the restaurant already.” He glances at his watch. She’s not typically the type to be late, so he isn’t sure why she’s taking so long to get ready tonight.

Slowly, the door opens. Jihoon moves away from the wall. His mouth is open to suggest they head out until he gets a look at her face. His brow furrows in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Her hands skim over her body, eyes down at herself. They smooth out the wrinkles in the dress and she looks up at him, innocent eyes. She’s not seducing him; she seems confused. “Do you think it looks okay?”

“What does?”

“Well…” She turns back to the mirror. “Me, I guess.” She flattens the dress again and then stares at her reflection. Jihoon stands just behind her, watching her eyes analyze her entire body.

“What’s wrong with you?”

She shrugs, tipping her head both ways. “I don’t know. I just… it doesn’t feel right.”

“What doesn’t feel right?”

“I just don’t like how I look.”

Jihoon blinks in surprise. In the time they’ve been together, if she’s ever felt self-conscious about how she looked, she’s never voiced it to him before. He realizes that maybe it comes with living together. “You look fine,” he reassures her.

She hums, turning each way to get a look at herself. Jihoon admires the curve of her back, the accentuation of her bum. The dress runs the line up her back and he really doesn’t see anything wrong with how she looks. But something is nagging her, so what does he say?

“Whatever, we should go,” she sighs. The way her head drops as she walks out of the bathroom to grab her coat hurts him a little. Jihoon trails after her, scooping his blazer up off the floor. He’s not typically a blazer sort of guy. But Seungcheol said that Jeonghan wanted to go to a fancy restaurant, so he’s a blazer sort of guy tonight.

There’s a droop in her shoulders that Jihoon only notices because he’s learned the curves of her body by now. They’re actually engrained in his hands, but the droop is so obvious that even his eyes can make it out. “Jagiyah.”

She looks up from her shoes, high heels that one of her friends had gifted her.

“I think you look beautiful,” he murmurs.

She lifts an eyebrow, but when her foot comes down and she straightens up again, the droop is gone. Mostly. “What?”

Jihoon crosses the room to her side. “Beautiful,” he repeats while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “I don’t think I tell you enough.”

She chuckles as she steps out their door and waits for him to lock it. “I don’t think you’ve actually _ever_ said that to me when we’re not in bed.”

Jihoon’s ears are suddenly red, the flush creeping down his neck. “I tell you in other ways,” he insists as he locks the door.

She loops her arm through his. “You do. Mostly through songs. Or the way you look at me.” Her steps are deliberate, an obvious heel-toe rhythm. “But thanks, Jihoonie.”

They stand in front of the elevator. As they wait, he presses a soft kiss to the side of her head. The more days go by, the more he’s learning that the beautiful woman he loves sometimes can’t see how beautiful she is.


End file.
